1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electrical resistance measurement apparatus and an electrical resistance measurement method.
2. Related Art
As a method of measuring electrical resistance, a method of using a four-terminal method or methods disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 have been proposed.
In the measurement method disclosed in Document 1, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-253674, a surface which does not have a conductive property is formed on one surface of a conductive thin film, and an electrode comes into contact with the surface which does not have the conductive property, and thus the electrical resistance of a conductive portion is measured.
In the measurement method disclosed in Document 2, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H9-54125, a conductive roller is prepared on a conductive thin film, and the electrical resistance of the conductive thin film is measured in a line contact manner.